Project: Christmas
by NotAContrivance
Summary: A Christmas mission helps the CIA's finest work through some issues...And destroy SD-6.
1. Heavenly Rewards

Okay, this was written around Christmas time and is the only fic I've ever finished that's not a one parter. Reviews make me happy y'all. I don't own Alias or the characters and plot lines contained therein. Thank you for your time.  
  
Chapter 1: Heavenly Rewards  
  
*This Chapter is in God's POV*  
  
I look down, through the hole in the clouds by my chair. I know that I already have an angel assigned to this crew, as a matter of fact, I have two. Anyways, they are far more entertaining than some of the others.  
  
Now, it is true that for every person I have a plan. I just write in the choices and let them choose their fate. This means that every life is interwoven in some way. I used to do every life in this way. However, the world has grown much from the early millenias.  
  
Now, I have a different angel design choices for each human. It is very hard for the newbies to believe that in the nine months a baby is carried, its fate is designed.  
  
Now, every angel designs lives a little differently. They hand out gifts to the children and so forth. Some make my children live boring lives. Others make them live angsty lives. Most make them happy lives. A dozen or so of them make them live romantic ones. Finally, the last make them live spontaneous, exciting lives.  
  
Now, I give out the assignments. I made the mistake of sending a spontaneous angel and an angsty angel on the family that I described.  
  
All the bad things in the world either happen because of my old...um...well, he's kinda a combo of a friend and enemy all rolled together, Satan, Lucifer, there's many names for him...  
  
Well, it's always either him or a mistake in the life. He is the temptation. Some just can't resist it. You have to have an iron will, really.  
  
Well, back to my family. It all began with Russia. Russia has always been especially weak to temptation. That's because the lost souls from Lucifer's domain take their vacation there, because it's so cold there. They made it a habit of planting evil ideas in the Russian's brains.  
  
And evil precedes evil, so there just became more and more evil, leading right up to the Bolshevik Revolution, Lenin, Marxism, Stalin, and, of course, the infamous KGB. Thus, Irina was recruited and the vicious cycle began.  
  
Now, here he was staring at the little group before him. This group consisted of the famous Sydney Bristow (at SD-6), the callous Jack Bristow (also at SD-6), the angsty Michael Vaughn (at the Joint Task Force Offices), and last, but not least, the illustrious Irina Derevko (in her cell).  
  
My, they are an unhappy bunch. Poor innocent Sydney with a dead ex-fiancé, dead boyfriend, mother who shot her, dad who lied to her, handler who almost died because he helped her, and a drug-addict friend. Well, though I know the reasons behind these actions were mostly noble, she was still hurt by them.  
  
None of them is truly innocent. They have all caused harm against their fellow man. They have all broken my ten commandments, but, so do millions of people a day. None of them really, except Michael is Christian, but they have repaid some of their debts to society.  
  
They really deserve something for all the times that their country has gone first, all the lies told to protect, all the betrayal flying through the air. They need a Christmas present.  
  
For once, they need to be a family. They need a real Christmas, instead of being reminded of what they'll never have. But how to orchestrate this?  
  
Well, it should be a mission, all the parties currently being observed should be involved, in a foreign locale, with huge rewards that will aid them in the destruction of SD-6, truths must be told, and relationships repaired. That was a tall order, but I could wing it.  
  
An idea popped into my head. I manipulated some thoughts...okay, it was Sloane, Kendall, and Shark's, but still...  
  
They would have themselves a merry little Christmas indeed...  
  
MTC...  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Can I say how much I enjoy reviews? And how much it helps to get a chapter? That's what I thought. 


	2. Brief Me!

Yes. I'm planning on updating. Got grounded and so now, you're getting a two-in-one deal.hehe.FUN.Is Alias mine? Trick question. Nope. Just borrowing for a few moments.And who'd be mean enough to pick on a poor little 13-year-old? Not JJ. No siree, Bob. By the way, this is set after Passage and during Kane's witchunt.  
  
Chapter Two: Brief Me!  
  
*Jack POV*  
  
I walk slowly down the path to the cell. I really don't want to do this. I have to, however. Time to brief Irina.  
  
My daughter just happens to be on a mission. Alone. Okay, I'm a bit worried. I mean, why does Sydney have to go on that mission? Someone with friends, and people that love them shouldn't go on dangerous missions right before Christmas!  
  
That is exactly why I wanted to go on that mission. I have no family except Sydney. And, as an added bonus, I could forget about what I lack for a few days. I can't do this, however, because of Ariana Kane.  
  
I despise that woman. She does know the questions to ask, however...Thinking...  
  
Time to brief Irina. Oh Joy! I approach the cell, where Irina is waiting.  
  
"They told me you were coming," Irina says, looking up from the floor, where she was doing push-ups.  
  
She blew a strand of hair off her face.  
  
"Sark is planning to infiltrate a bunker in Moscow that contains strains and antidotes of various contagious viruses. He is planning to accomplish this after the holidays. In order to get the jump on him, we must act now. Since you are from Russia and all, we would like you to advise us on sending a team in to recover the strains and plans," I replied in a monotone.  
  
Irina's eyes had a worried glint in them. This shocked me a little bit.  
  
"What is the bunker called?" Irina asked very nervously.  
  
That was rather odd. Laura was nervous. Laura? That calculating...Calm down. Curse her later. Now, back to work. Maybe I'll be able to get the intel before Sydney arrives here.  
  
"It's called StalMed SDCD. Why?" I replied.  
  
Irina gulped. "I have to go," She replied defiantly.  
  
"Why should I appeal to Kendall for your release?" I asked, getting a feeling that an argument was arising.  
  
"Because, if you don't, thousands of people will die just because YOU can't trust me. I'd say that's a pretty good reason, eh, Jack?" Irina said, a little angry.  
  
"What do you know about the place that's so special that whoever is going there would not know?" I yelled.  
  
"Everything," She whispered hoarsely.  
  
I spun on my heel and stormed out of the room. I grabbed Kendall and Mr. Vaughn, and practically threw them down the hallway. Mr. Vaughn obviously knew that I was pissed off, and understood not to question it.  
  
Kendall, however, did not. "What is the meaning of this, Jack!? I was talking to Crane about an important breakthrough on the mysterious plant that you brought us when you yanked me away. I want answers!" Kendall barked.  
  
Aww. He sounded like a dog. A little puppy who pretends that it's tough, but it's not...  
  
I put him in a headlock. His shiny head almost made him faint when he was knocked into the wall.  
  
"Derevko is requesting leaving the confines of her cell to assist us with the StalMed crisis. I am not happy about letting her go free, but with a no nonsense team, she could benefit the Agency." I replied, trying to maintain my control on my anger.  
  
Kendall nodded. I let him go. He dusted himself off and pulled the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked Irina's cell and she cautiously stepped out, stretching her legs.  
  
"Looks like you're going to Moscow. Do you have any requests for your team, Miss Derevko?" Kendall asked curtly.  
  
Irina stared straight into my eyes.  
  
"Yes. I request that Agent Vaughn be on comms. for this op. I also request that Sydney and Jack accompany me on this mission." Irina replied evenly.  
  
Kendall nodded and left.  
  
Sydney burst in, panting, a few moments later. Vaughn walked up to her and explained the situation. After that, he handed her a large, colorful bag and she smiled. She hugged him good-bye and he left the hallway.  
  
I was kind of annoyed with Mr. Vaughn, but I pushed it aside. His annoyance was nothing compared to Irina's annoyance. He did make my daughter happy, however.  
  
Sydney turned to me.  
  
"I have to go home and pack. Dad, Mom's with you. If you have any women's clothing around the house, pack it for her. I'll try to find some stuff for her. After you're done, come to my house, okay?" Sydney ordered.  
  
I nodded. Sydney left. I took a deep breath. Oh boy. I walked out of the cell, Irina following me, and got to my car. I drove home and began the preparations for our trip.  
  
MTC.........................................  
  
- Loren ;* 


	3. A Roomate's Confusion

Second chap of the day! :D I definitely need a psychiatrist if I think that I own Alias. Definitely. But I don't so I'm good. I still need a psychiatrist though.  
  
Chapter Three: Roommate's Confusion  
  
*This chapter is in Francie POV*  
  
Syd was packing for a trip. Again. It was annoying. She was almost done when the doorbell rung.  
  
"Can you get that?" Syd asked, sorting through drawers.  
  
I opened the door. I saw Jack and... Who was that woman? I should ask. I was really confused.  
  
"Jack, who's that?" I said, pointing to the woman standing next to him.  
  
Jack sighed and massaged his temples. The woman turned to him and smirked.  
  
"Sydney's mother," Jack uttered, tiredly.  
  
I was really confused now. I thought Syd's mom was dead. Or maybe she was a new step-mom? I decided to clear it up.  
  
"Are you Sydney's Step-Mother?" I asked, decidedly nervous.  
  
"Nope, I'm her real mother. Speaking of Sydney, where is the child?" Syd's "Mom" asked, searching for Sydney.  
  
Sydney entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Francie, I'm just gonna wait for Dad to get..." She began, but stopped when she saw her "mom".  
  
"Hey, Mom," She replied nervously.  
  
Sydney's "Mother" smiled and said hi. I was even more confused.  
  
"Syd, I thought your mom was dead," I replied, confused.  
  
"So did I," Jack muttered unhappily.  
  
Now, I was really, really confused. Was she really Syd's mom?  
  
"Well, I wasn't. I met up with Sydney on a business trip to China. A while later, I came here. I am Sydney's real mother." The woman replied.  
  
A surprised look came across Syd's face. It looked like she had realized something.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce you two! Mom, this is my best friend, Francie Calfo. Francie, this is my mom, Irina Derevko," Syd explained as we shook hands.  
  
"Why is your last name different than Jack's and Syd's? Were you married to someone else? And I thought that your name was Laura," I questioned, head spinning from the new information.  
  
Irina looked at Jack a bit wistfully.  
  
"Derevko was my maiden name. I have not had any true relationships since I left. My name has always been Irina; Laura was just a name I used when we got married. You see, back when we got married, they would deport citizens for being Russian. The KGB and all that. Since I was a Russian immigrant..." Irina explained, while Jack looked like he was ready to blow.  
  
"Uh huh. And what about Cuvee, Dearest? Or Khasinau? Laura was an alias and we both know it! The only truth you have told is that when we were married, we would deport Russians. You would know of the KGB, Honey. She doesn't need any more lies. We're all sick of them!" Jack yelled.  
  
Irina turned around, an angry look on her face. I, however, was more confused. What did he mean, KGB, Cuvee, Khasinau, alias, lies? Confusing. Such family dysfunction I have never seen, not even at Christmas when all my nieces and nephews would argue over toys and steal...  
  
"Cuvee and Khasinau were not serious relationships. I was playing Cuvee. And Khasinau was just so he would help me! Lies protect people, Hun. 'Cause, let's face it, the truth hurts! She's a civilian; don't bring her into our mess! The lies and secrets come with the job, Sugar! If you can't take the heat, don't go in the kitchen. Screw your CIA, FBI! You know that they don't help the country! They just piddle around, Baby!" Irina screamed.  
  
They were ignoring us. I decided to ask Syd a question.  
  
"Are they still married?" I asked curiously.  
  
Syd shrugged.  
  
"Cuvee, I didn't know that you were playing another man. I should be impressed that you can handle so many men at a time. And then there's Sark! The truth hurts much less than lies, Babe. You're the one who's bringing her into our mess! I have lied to people for nearly thirty years of my life. I am sick of it. And I think that if Ms. Calfo knew, she would be too, Sweetie. And what about your KGB? And Stalin? How did they help Russia? All they did was murder thousands of innocents and commy leaders! Oh, wait! Did I say that there were any innocents in Russia? That is a complete and utter lie, Love. Worse than the Cheka!" Jack bellowed.  
  
"Oh! You're still mad at me for betraying you! That was ages ago, Cupcake! Sark and me is just wrong! He is not my lover, he is my son! As a matter of fact, your son! The Pravda hurts worse than the lies! You should know, Cookie! I know that you became callous after I "died"! I am no idiot! I've lied for nearly thirty years of my life too, Jack! Do you think that I am not sick of the lack of Pravda in our occupation? Our family's occupation, Sugar Plum? All of us were working towards a greater goal! The unification and stability of Russia. Freedom! There are innocents in Russia! And the Cheka were ruthless!" Irina yelled passionately.  
  
"Of course I should still be mad at you for betraying me! You lied to me for ten years! Then you left me to my own devices! You are the sole reason that I cannot commit to any other woman, Angel! You, always haunting me! We are still married! Sark? Your son? Delightful! I know where he got his ruthless nature from! That explains why Sydney hates him! How would you know what I went through after you "died"? You don't! I drank, I cried, I felt like crap! I was locked up for 6 months, in solitary, accused of betrayal, Darling! My patriotism and Sydney were they only things I had left. And both of them were harshly taken from me! You know what I saw every single time I looked at her? Do you? You. Your face, mocking me, Sweets! It was all I had to keep me from killing myself. I was hovering on the brink. I nearly went insane. I stopped caring, took unnecessary risks, became a loose cannon. All of this is because of you," Jack yelled, gesticulating up a storm.  
  
"You fear betrayal too much, Deary! So much, that in a life or death situation, you can't trust me! I hated lying to you! But, I had to! You are blaming your lack of commitment on me? It's a male problem, you imbecile! I haunted you? There is a reason that I have had your face in my head for twenty-two years. Sark is not ruthless! I raised him a gentleman, Candy! We are technically still married, although I'm sure that you want an annulment! You cried, HA! At least you got to drink! I couldn't lose myself in the alcohol! You felt like crap! Really? So did I! It didn't hurt just you, you know! I was tortured for six months straight because of them thinking that I betrayed them! You saw the place! My patriotism and Sydney were taken from me too, Beloved. Every time I looked at Sark, I saw you! So I know how it feels! I too, nearly went insane! I had to quit the KGB after that! Because of me, you mean, that you are not human anymore. You are more droid than human! I was young, I was stupid, Husband!" Irina yelled.  
  
Syd gave me a sad little smile, put the suitcase in her parents' hands, and dragged them away, still arguing. I was confused even more, as I waved goodbye. I would find out the answers soon, I promised myself.  
  
MTC.............................................  
  
- Loren ;* 


	4. Magnetic Triggers

You're getting a chap.Hehe.Alias isn't mine.  
  
Chapter Four: Magnetic Triggers  
  
*This is in Irina's POV*  
  
We are still arguing as we are forcefully pushed in the car. Sydney slams the doors shut and sits in front of us.  
  
She broke us up and reached into the bag Agent Vaughn had given her earlier. She grabbed two gifts from it and handed them to us.  
  
Jack and I looked at Sydney and then at ourselves. We were both wondering why Agent Vaughn would give us gifts. It probably had to do with Sydney.  
  
We opened them. Mine was a gold diamond ring and Jack's happened to be a plain gold ring. They were trying to set us up. The gifts must have cost a fortune.  
  
We unsurely put the rings on. Our eyes turned back to Sydney. She had a mountain of presents to open. She opened one. It was a pair of shoes. The shoes were gold stilettos with pretty jewel-like stone on them.  
  
The rest of the gifts consisted of a pretty emerald necklace, a pair of fine polished amber earrings, an ivory carved bracelet, a sapphire tennis bracelet, and a plain silver ring. She opened up the last present.  
  
This present was obviously more special than the others. It contained a note, written in Mr. Vaughn's own hand. I could just barely make out the words. It read:  
  
- Dear Syd,  
  
Like the gifts? You know the functions of most of them. This gift is a special present from me. Think of it as a sort of, promise, I guess. Let's just say that it'll really hit them in the kisser...  
  
- Love Always,  
Vaughn  
  
Sydney smiled and opened the gift. It was a box. She opened the box and pulled out a ring. The ring was platinum with a heart-shaped blue diamond surrounded with little pink diamonds. I knew that that definitely cost a fortune.  
  
My daughter put the ring on her left ring finger. I then realized just what Agent Vaughn's promise was. Jack looked up and surprisingly, smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, Sydney," Jack said amiably.  
  
She beamed at him. "Thanks, Dad," Sydney replied. We all smiled at our daughter's sudden engagement for a moment. Sydney clicking her heels together broke the moment.  
  
She fiddled with her engagement ring. Suddenly, I felt myself being propelled towards Jack. More specifically, Jack's lips...  
  
MTC..........................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. The Power Within

You know, for some reason, this fic gets more reviews than the others put together.lol. Here's another chapter.All will be explained.Alias, mine? HA!  
  
Chapter Five: The Power Within  
  
*This Chapter is in Syd's POV*  
  
I watched smugly as Mom kissed Dad. Okay, I was evil. They just looked so stunned. And it was really cool. Now, why am I justifying this to myself? I don't have to.  
  
I look upward, giggling hysterically, and silently thank Vaughn. I owe him. Totally. I'll get to repay him soon, if this mission goes according to plan...  
  
Mom and Dad are, well, stuck. Still kissing. And don't they look uncomfortable. I decide to give them a break and click my heels.  
  
They are instantly apart. So predictable. Dad and Mom are looking very warily at each other. This is so fun.  
  
I look at Mom and Dad and cough.  
  
"Okay. Dad, Mom, the reason you kissed was not because you two are in love, which you are, but because I orchestrated it. You see, Vaughn and I devised a plan to keep you under control on a mission. I don't really want to hear you arguing every five seconds like in Kashmir. So, if you step one foot out of line, I can make you hug, kiss, hold hands, pretty much anything I want, and you will have absolutely no choice in the matter," I said smugly.  
  
Wow. I really sounded like Mom. Ahh! Oh, that was a scary moment! Breathe, Sydney!  
  
Dad fixed his patented DeathGlare TM on me. I winced. My eyes! Oh, the pain! Mom frowned.  
  
"How?" Mom asked.  
  
I smirked. I loved this invention.  
  
"All of our jewelry has an electromagnetic charge to it. When I click my heels together, it activates/deactivates this system. From what you've seen, my engagement ring activates a kiss, my other ring causes a hug, my left earring makes one kiss the other on the forehead, my right earring induces a caress on the cheek, my ivory bracelet makes you play footsie, the necklace makes you hold hands, and I get to program the other bracelet to make you do whatever I feel like making you do. So, essentially, I am the one in charge here. I could program the bracelet to make you, oh, what was it that Ariana called it? Oh, yes, "pillow talk"...I'm sure that you wouldn't prefer the torture," I said evilly.  
  
Oh. Wow. Right there. I sounded like Sark. Creepy. Well, let's check on the parent's...Bwahahahaha.  
  
Mom looked a slight bit confused and a slight bit worried. Dad looked pissed at the reminder of Ariana's words and a bit shocked at my new sadistic tendencies. Okay, Sloane was hugging me and all that waaaay too much.  
  
"Sydney, dear, who is this Ariana woman that you are referring to? And why is your father showing such disdain towards her? Did she hit on him or such?" Mom asked curiously.  
  
I laughed. Oh, this was too funny.  
  
"I believe Dad could answer that better than I," I replied casually.  
  
"Ms. Kane is Alliance Counter-Intelligence. She is at SD-6 trying to figure out who would pull the Emily thing with Sloane. She happens to think that I'm doing it. I'm showing so much disdain towards her for these reasons. And the fact that I hate her. Even more than you, Irina. Yes, she has...hit on me. Looks, innuendoes...Awful stuff there," Dad replied, shuddering.  
  
Mom and I giggled. The car stopped. I clicked my heels and played with my necklace. Dad shot a glare at me. I just winked at him and opened the door.  
  
MTC.............................................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Just like Dorothy, she clicks her heels.lol.REVIEW this and the others! 


	6. Endless Torture

I like reviews. They make me happy. And this one gets so many.It makes me feel proud of my little creation. Oh, and the SD-6 boards are really great and they have lots of fics and everything.If I owned Alias, would I be advertising a message board? *shrug* Well, I don't own it, and yeah.  
  
Chapter Six: Endless Torture  
  
*This is in a Flight Attendant's POV*  
  
I look over the flight chart. I see that our red-eye flight from LA to Moscow is not as crowded as they wish it to be. I straighten my skirt.  
  
Only ten passengers will grace the plane. Guess it's good we're a private airline. All of the families on board are wealthy to be flying to Moscow and on our jet. Let's see, in Seat 10D is a Mrs. Sarah Goode. Next to her in Seat 10C is her husband, Victor Goode. A Svetlana Slutskaya is next to them in 10B. She is obviously flying home to Russia.  
  
And next to them is a little girl, Maggie Krystalik. She is only ten, and her parents have already divorced. Svetlana knows the Goodes. As she keeps yelling at them and playing with her jewelry. This is resulting in them usually having a romantic moment, which usually shuts them up.  
  
Svetlana also appears to know William Srath. Which is rather a shame, he's cute. I wish that he wasn't staring her. Gosh, I feel like telling them to get a room! Anyways, the older couple doesn't look happy. Victor is holding Sarah's hand, but he doesn't want to.  
  
Why do I think Svetlana had something to do with that? I laugh out loud. I get some strange looks from the customers. I cringe when I see Cheyenne. She's a heart breaker. She marries old guys, and then kills them.  
  
I didn't know that she would go for a married one, however. And he's not even that old. Can't be a day over 50. Anyways, Mrs. Goode goes to the bathroom. And Cheyenne moves into her seat. She asks Victor tons of pointless questions, which he doesn't really answer. He's evasive.  
  
"I bet your wife is just trying to make herself prettier. She's done a pretty bad job at it so far," Cheyenne said snottily.  
  
She was trying to kiss him. He moved to the other side just as she tried to kiss him. Nice reflexes.  
  
Soon enough, Sarah returned. "Hello, you're in my seat! And, I would appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my husband," Sarah replied, making her husband's cold tone seem warm.  
  
Cheyenne, the stupid girl, shook her head no. Sarah swiftly smacked her across the face, pushed her out of the aisle, and kissed her husband.  
  
They continued like this for a while. Svetlana would occasionally play with her jewelry and the Goode's would touch.  
  
I wondered who these people were. Sarah and Victor had skills. And Svetlana most certainly looked like them. They were related. And what about William? I knew that he was in their field.  
  
And he was in love with her. How the heck did I get so perceptive, I wondered? They were all spies, I decided. And Sarah had betrayed Victor. Poor Svetlana was caught in the middle. It was very likely that one of them actually was Russian. Probably Sarah. I needed to sleep. So, I lay down in an empty seat and dreamt of their lives.  
  
MTC................................  
  
I just discovered that I suck at labeling chapters! I thought there were only nine, but there's TEN! YAY!  
  
Loren ;*  
  
Love ya'll! REVIEW! 


	7. Watching

Oh, I know that it's Sark, not Shark. My spell check accidentally corrected his name because, according to my computer, it's not a word. Anyways.Alias does not belong to me. I said it. So there. Anyways, in case you haven't noticed, each chapter is in a different person's POV. Watch and see what happens when I run out of characters.hehe  
  
Chapter Seven: Watching  
  
*This chapter is in Vaughn's POV*  
  
I turn on the little camera. I see Syd and her parents arguing, once again. I sigh. They stop after Syd plays with her engagement ring and they kiss. Awww. So cute. I crack up.  
  
Anyways, Irina and Jack take turns with the bathroom. They have to change. Syd, however, changes in the bedroom, giving me an eyeful. I sigh. And to think, in a few months, we're going to be married.  
  
I am the luckiest man alive. Anyways, she climbs into the second bed, leaving her parents with a very interesting debacle. She has made them hold hands. Suddenly, Irina gets an idea. She pulls Jack along and points to Syd's shoes.  
  
He nods and grabs them. Irina sneaks into the closet with them. Unfortunately for them, Jack has to follow. And that is one very small closet. Irina takes a shoe and Jack takes a shoe. They click the heels together. They immediately drop their hands. I laugh hysterically.  
  
Syd wakes up just as they have opened the door. So, in a desperate move, Irina chucks the shoes back to their original place. Jack grabs her and pushes her against the closet wall and begins kissing her. Syd looks up and is so shocked that she faints. I laugh harder. This is hurting my ribs.  
  
Irina and Jack run out of the closet. Jack, however, has to set us straight. I wipe tears of laughter from my eyes.  
  
"I did not enjoy that and would not like to make it a frequent occurrence," Jack frostily replies.  
  
"Well, neither did I, but it had to be done. Anyways, if it were up to Sydney, we'd be doing that a lot," Irina replies defiantly.  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, she does have that gift," Jack replies stonily.  
  
Irina and Jack pulled their rings off. Irina hid her's under the phone. I stifled a laugh. Jack threw his on the light. Ping! This sets me off, and I'm back where I started. Then I remember the time that he almost killed me. Yes! Laughter Killer!  
  
They turn to the bed. Both frown. Irina steals my betrothed's pillows and makes a barrier between the sides of the bed. She and Jack get under the covers and fall asleep. I myself am a little tired.  
  
I watch, just to see what they do when they sleep. Jack turns over occasionally. Irina does what can best be described as thrashing. In the thrashing, she kicks both of the pillows off the bed. She then scoots closer to Jack. I smile. Jack wraps his arms around her. Aww. That's so sweet.  
  
I laugh. Irina puts her head on Jack's chest. You can tell that they were married. They have a certain comfort around each other. That's something that they'll never admit to, I think, wryly. Irina snuggles up closer to Jack, if that it is possible, and I begin to think that maybe this is just habit.  
  
Maybe they do that whenever they sleep in the same bed as someone. Or maybe their bodies have fallen into the same routines as twenty years ago. And maybe, just maybe, they're still in love. Not that they'd ever admit to it. Maybe they just are.  
  
And for a night, I learn that Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko are actually regular people. With regular needs. Though in the morning they'll be back to their old selves. Irina, a mocking, calculating siren. And Jack, an emotionless, frosty board.  
  
MTC..........................  
  
Loren ;*  
  
REVIEW! NOW! 


	8. Security

Sorry about how long it took to make this.I was.Yeah.Anyways, reviews are appreciated and I do not own Alias. Yep, that pretty much sums it up.  
  
Chapter Eight: Security  
  
*This is in the Security Camera's POV*  
  
A man and woman, dressed in suits, walk in. Both are carrying briefcases. They are going to meet with the boss. But, according to the schedule, the boss is out. Well, anyways, the people slip through the door when the secretary isn't noticing.  
  
They climb into the elevator and go to floor 10. Technology Services. They get out and go straight to the main servers. They shut off most of my fellow cameras and began ejecting intelligence from the mainframe. Intelligence on the Alliance, and its twelve SD cells. They get employee payrolls and lists. Statuses of those who know the truth, and dozens of profiles.  
  
I switch to the office, and see a woman stealing the disks. The disks contain account information and allies. Sales too. They must be working together. They're going to take them down. And I cheer for them. The woman makes it out fast and lands, on the ground. She runs to a nearby van and gets in.  
  
The others, meanwhile, escaped into the elevator a few moments later. I saw the boss headed towards them. They had managed to get out of the elevator. He was about a room away from them. They knew that they couldn't escape and the man frowned at what the woman's face had suggested. But, he nodded anyways, and loosened his tie and threw her jacket on the ground.  
  
She could hear the man opening the door and she shoved the man against the wall. She kissed him passionately and he responded with the same passion. I could tell, however that neither one of them wanted to do this, though.  
  
Anyways, the man walked in and saw them. His face turned red at the sight. He coughed and the two, appearance lacking, broke apart. The woman's perfect hair was a wild mess as was the man's, shirts were loosened and untucked, and lipstick was smeared.  
  
The man pointed to the door and both nodded, picking up the woman's jacket. They walked to the car, the woman wiping off her lipstick, brushing her hair, and fixing her clothes. The man did pretty much the same and they stepped in the van and drove away.  
  
MTC.................................  
  
- Loren ;*  
  
Holy CRAP! I did not realize this chap was that short.And the chap with the flight attendant was slightly inspired by an awesome fic by Kris on SD- 1.com called Friendly Skies.It was awesome and yeah.Key word is SLIGHTLY.Anyways, yeah.REVIEWS are liked.This is what happens when I run out of people to have POVs. 


End file.
